1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a sliding member for an image forming apparatus, a cleaning device, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus of an electrophotographic system is provided with a cleaning device for cleaning developer remaining in an image holding member, an intermediate transfer belt, or the like. As the cleaning device, an elastic cleaning blade using a resin such as polyurethane rubber as a base material is commonly used. The cleaning blade is provided such that a corner (edge) contacts with a contacted member and scrapes the developer using the edge through sliding. In addition to the cleaning blade, the image forming apparatus also includes a sliding member that is used in a mode in which the sliding member is disposed so as to contact with other members and slides.